


Sleeping Prince-ss

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Not even a pea(nis) can wake a sleeping prince(ss).





	Sleeping Prince-ss

She could not believe the luck that had been gifted to her. After having spent the entire year waiting every night for her team to fall asleep to indulge in her newly found kink, she finally got to see her partner wearing a dress during the day. The sight of the white fabric wrapped around his form, however, seemed to trigger a seemingly automated response for her extra part. The routine she had set for cramming her shaft into the -typically forced- crossdressed boy brought up memory after memory leading to a rather prominent bulge to form.

Once the dance routine they had planned finished, Pyrrha quickly ran back to her shared dorm to wait out the rest of the night under the facade of feeling slightly ill. In reality, all that was giving the girl trouble was her own self-control. The sight of her pale-skinned knight dressed up so darlingly elicited a throb from not only her heart but also her ‘head’. 

An hour passed before her fellow dormmates returned from the dance, not a single one of them bothering to change out of their clothes before giving out mumbled good nights, then proceeding to fall asleep the moment they hit their beds. Pyrrha herself had already changed into her pair of loose sweatpants and sports bra for the night. Simply staring up at the dark lit ceiling, her cock still proving to be difficult with its stubbornness to stay hard, she decided to finally attempt to deal with it. Reaching her hand underneath the elastic band of her grey bottoms, she set out on the thoroughly pointless task of trying to please herself.

Months of having her cock balls deep inside of the ever inviting hole of her blond partner had lessened her sensitivity greatly. The still familiar strong grip of her hands along the shaft lead to not a single hint of the pleasurable build up she knew would be needed to find sleep. Finding it to be a futile effort, the red-headed beauty turned her head to face the already deeply asleep form of her friend and, quite often, nightly cumdump. 

With a quiet, yet explosive sigh, the hung futa pushed herself up into a sitting position and swung her legs off of the side of the mattress. Placing a hand on each knee, Pyrrha brought herself to her full height, her ill-fitting sweatpants pooling down around her feet before she began to walk the small length of space to Jaune’s own bed.

Coming to a halt at the edge of bedding, the champion fighter didn’t delay her advances as she took the incredibly deep sleepers ankles into her grip and slid his lower half off of the bed. Feet against the cold floor and legs splayed out invitingly, a slender yet toned hand made its way up his smooth hairless thighs before reaching the hem of the white strapless dress he had worn as a self-made bet. Lifting up the skirt of the dress exposed the boy’s extremely low cut briefs, almost as if a male version of a thong if anything. 

Moving the flimsy clothing away from her goal, both in order to access his ass and to create an alibi. The blond did always seem to think the mass of dry cum that coated his body every morning was his after the first few nights of having his dick out and oozing cum. Shrugging away such mindless thoughts from her head, Pyrrha lined up her eight-inch cock with his dry, awaiting hole. Without remorse or ceremony, the huntress hilted herself within the tight warm cocksleeve of an ass she had been training night after night.

Ragged gasps and keening wails bubbled out of the pleasure and pain-stricken boy under her, his toes curled into the carpet in time with each throb of his own six inches of dick that slapped against his dress covered body. The woman above him bit down onto her own knuckle to keep her moans in check, uncaring about the ones her partner made. Her other made way to the blond’s pulsing tool before tightening around it in a grip that made all but the most stubborn drops of pre escape the tip.

Having been long since holding back her lust from first seeing the boy dressed up earlier that night, it did not take long for a build-up of spunk to reach her limit. Hips shaking in tune with her cock’s throbs had her trying to add imaginary inches into Jaune with the force of which she started to pound away at him. Her teeth eventually fought against her own aura with how she attempted to keep her orgasm on lockdown. Eyes widening from there once state of being half closed, the futa quickly pulled herself out of her ‘stress reliever’ and tugged at every inch of her cock that she could. The efforts she took to delay her finish ending in vain as ropes of thick spunk rained down upon the still somehow resting knight. His own dick throbbing in need to cum finally given an unsatisfactory end as a trickle of cum managed to pour from the tip, the rest never got a chance to escape due to the still strong grip of the girl’s hand around his dick.


End file.
